kingdomsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyx
'History' "I was not like you. I was born in a forest, where I lived and worked and trained since the day I could walk. My mother died at childbirth, and my father blames me. He wanted a boy, but settled for me after he found my amazing gift of archery. I loved archery, but the way he pushed we was unbearable. He made me wear my mother's old dress, and I hated it because I was not girly at all. Every second I was awake I practiced, first killing bunnies in three shots, then tracking down bears with a single arrow. After he trained me to be the very best, he died of a unexpected stroke, something I was deeply saddened about. I tore my dress apart and wore boy's clothing, hiding my face behind a black hood from now on. I became the best archer in the lands, determind to make him proud, and soon the kingdoms found out about me. When there thieves and murderers escaped from their prisons and into the forest, I was hired to hunt them down and end them. It was supposed to be a simple job, and the pay was very high. However, on my first mission, I refused to kill my target because he was a 12 year old boy. I let him go, and even let him stay in my cottage for a while. In the middle of the night it was burned down, leaving the boy dead. I swore revenge on whoever did this. I later met a wolf, in which I took mercy on because he looked helpless like the boy. The nations wanted me desperately to kill their thieves, so occasionally I do their bidding, but on children I always refuse. I am currently in the forest, with no home or possessions except the clothes on my back and my father's bow and arrows. I hunt all sorts of animals, from deer to foxes. I just hope you are not my next target, for that would be a very unfortunate friendship." - Nyx on her life story 'Appearance' Nyx has long bright curly red hair, emerald eyes, and fair skin. SHe used to wear her mother's blue dress, which she adjusted herself. When her father died, she changed to boy's clothes, wearing a steampunk/archer look, and her signature black cloak. She always carries her father's bow and various arrows with her. 'Personality' Nyx is cold hearted, not very emotional, and definitely a tom boy. She loves archery more than anything in the world and is the best in the land. Second to archery, Nyx loves her wolf, for it is her only friend. She doesn't care for wildlife or her human targets unless they are children. She is mysteriously, and never stays in a place longer than two days. She doesn't have a home currently, and prefers traveling around the forest, and have never seen either of the two kingdoms. Screen shot 2012-08-06 at 12.43.38 PM.png|Nyx practicing archery Long bow and quiver.jpg|Her father's bow and arrows Screen shot 2012-08-06 at 12.18.13 PM.png|Her wolf and only friend Prey.png|Typical prey